Sur un air d'harmonica
by julielal
Summary: Sirius Black ne sait pas s'il est le Bon, la Brute ou le Truand, mais il sait ce qu'il cherche. Mais une fois qu'il l'a trouvé ...? Univers alternatif, très alternatif même. Western. OS. corrigé par Archea.


**_Titre :_** Sur un air d'harmonica  
_**Auteur :**_ Julielal  
_**Rating :**_ T  
_**Nombre de mots :**_ environ 5500  
_**Warning :**_ Et bien à vrai dire, je ne crois pas qu'il y en ait. Enfin si, un, mais ce serait spoiler et puis de toute façon vous vous en remettrez  
_**Blabla inutile mais charmant de l'auteuze :**_ Premièrement : un grand merci accompagné de poutous, cookies et autres lapins en chocolats à Archea pour la meilleure beta du monde. Best. Beta. Ever.

Alors attention, ceci est un UA, et pas qu'un peu. Comment dire... c'est un western. Que voulez-vous, je ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde. L'idée m'est venue autour de Noël, et quand en février elle me titillait toujours j'en ai conclu qu'elle ne me lâcherait pas avant d'avoir été écrite. Et ça n'a pas été de la tarte.

L'ambiance globale et l'inspiration ont largement été pompées à la saga de La Tour Sombre de Stephen King, qui mérite son nom. Et le titre vient de ce que tout bon western se déroule sur un air d'harmonica, naturellement. Et celui-ci est bon. J'espère. Je ne saurais l'affirmer, j'ai vu très peu de westerns. J'ai compensé en portant une espèce d'obsession maniaque à des détails historiques que personne ne remarquera de toute façon.

Bon, je la boucle, maintenant. Je raconte que des conneries quand je suis nerveuse.  
_**  
Sommaire :**_ Sirius Black ne sait pas s'il est le Bon, la Brute ou le Truand, mais il sait ce qu'il cherche. Mais une fois qu'il l'a trouvé ...?  
_**  
**_

* * *

Sur un air d'harmonica

* * *

Je crois que mes pieds saignent. J'ose pas retirer mes bottes pour vérifier, j'aurais pas le courage de les renfiler après.

Tout ça c'est la faute de cette saloperie de cheval, Creecher. Cette vieille carne m'a claqué entre les doigts il y a deux semaines et maintenant je me retrouve comme un con à traverser ce putain de désert à pied.

Pardon, je jure, mais penser à ma mère ça me rend grossier. Le rapport ? Le rapport, c'est que la vieille folle est morte il y a un an, et que tout le magot familial, le manoir, les écuries et les actions ferroviaires sont partis à mon frère Reggie. Moi j'ai eu droit à un cheval pas loin d'être aussi vieux que moi, maigre comme un clou et solide comme du carton, avec les compliments de la maison. Cette merde était tellement abîmée que j'aurais été content de m'en débarrasser si j'avais eu de meilleurs chaussures.

Forcément, les mecs comme moi, dans la bonne aristocratie new-yorkaise, ça fait tache. Oh, si j'avais fait semblant de rien et que je m'étais marié à une femme que j'aurais jamais eu besoin de toucher, on m'aurait accueilli dans le nid avec joie. Seulement, moi je fais jamais rien juste pour faire plaisir, et les femmes j'aime pas ça.

C'est drôle, on dit que les habitants de l'est sont une bande de crétins soiffards et d'immigrants pouilleux, mais n'empêche qu'eux ils ne m'ont jamais menacé de me faire passer devant le tribunal avant d'être pendu pour sodomie. Il faut dire qu'il y a presque pas de femmes dans le coin, et celles qui sont là sont de vieilles putes rongées par la vérole, ou des femmes de missionnaires. Alors on s'arrange comme on peut.

Je crois que je vois une ville au loin. Peut-être que j'ai trop économisé l'eau et que j'hallucine, c'est bien possible, mais ça a l'air vachement réel. Il était temps, je suis presque à sec et mes dents se déchaussent à force de rien manger d'autre que du pain dur comme de la pierre et de la viande séchée.

Mes pieds hurlent, je titube, mais je continue. Je devrais pouvoir arriver à Spinner's End avant la tombée de la nuit si je ne m'arrête pas. J'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien, merde.

Et pourquoi je l'ai fait, ce chemin, vous vous posez la question, je parie. C'est pour mon frère. Oh, pas Reggie, lui il crèverait la gueule ouverte que j'en battrais pas la paupière. Non, mon _vrai_ frère, celui que j'ai choisi. James.

Nos parents nous avaient expédiés dans le même pensionnat chrétien pour jeunes hommes, on s'est tout de suite entendus comme larrons en foire, même tout gamins. Pendant sept ans on a été inséparables, nous deux et les deux autres gars qui partageaient le dortoir avec nous. On foutait si peu le bordel que le concierge nous appelait 'les Maraudeurs'. C'était le bon temps.

A dix-huit ans on a tous regagné nos pénates. Moi j'ai refusé de remettre les pieds chez ma matrone, et avec la pension qu'elle me refilait pour pas passer pour une mère complètement indigne je me suis trouvé une petite piaule à côté de chez James.

A peine sorti de l'académie, ses vieux ont commencé à faire défiler les héritières pour le caser. Ca le dégoûtait, il disait qu'il avait l'impression d'être à une vente aux enchères de jambons. Enfin, jusqu'au jour où ils lui ont ramené sa rousse, alors là il a changé de chanson.

Il est tombé amoureux tellement vite et tellement fort que c'en était ridicule. Si j'avais pas trouvé Lily adorable aussi je lui aurais jamais lâché la grappe avec ça. C'était franchement comique. Enfin bref, en moins de deux ils étaient mariés et ils avaient un gosse. Même que c'était moi le parrain, j'étais fier comme un pou.

C'est là que commencent les ennuis.

Voyez, la famille de James avait fait fortune dans le ramassage des ordures. Une vraie manne il y a trente ans, garantie. Le souci, c'est qu'à l'époque du mariage de James, la mafia a commencé à mettre son nez dans les poubelles, pour ainsi dire. Et comme ces gens-là sont des malins, ils ont compris que le meilleur moyen de s'en mettre plein les fouilles c'est d'avoir le monopole. Et donc, Potter senior, le père de James, s'est vu prier de retirer ses billes et d'aller finir ses jours tranquillement sur la côte. Il a refusé.

On a jamais bien su ce qui lui était arrivé, mais quand on l'a retrouvé on a pu le reconnaître qu'à sa chevalière.

Ensuite Voldemort a envoyé un émissaire faire une offre qui ne se refuse pas à James. Et ce grand crétin a refusé, évidemment.

Voldemort, c'est le gros ponte de la mafia dans la région des lacs. Lord Voldemort, il se fait appeler. Il raconte à tout le monde qu'il a des racines dans la vieille aristocratie française, mais franchement le dernier bouseux du monde goberait pas son accent. Le bruit court qu'il sortirait tout droit du fin fond de l'Écosse. Rapiat comme il est, ça m'étonnerait qu'à moitié.

Je l'ai croisé, une fois. En vrai, et tout. Jamais vu un laideron pareil. Complètement chauve, pâle comme un cul, et les yeux tellement injectés de sang qu'ils ont l'air rouges, à force de se lâcher sur l'opium. Ca explique aussi en partie à quel point il est givré.

Enfin bref, James a sorti son sens de l'honneur et a refusé de plier, mais il a au moins été assez intelligent pour aller se planquer vite fait après ça. Quasiment personne ne savait où il était, seulement les gens de confiance : sa mère, moi, un vieil ami de Lily, et nos deux potes d'école, Remus et Peter.

Et Peter a craché le morceau au bout d'à peine deux semaines, l'enfoiré. Il avait des dettes de jeux à éponger et il tenait à sa peau, alors il a parlé. Le soir même, James et Lily étaient morts tous les deux. La mère Potter en a eu le cœur brisé, ça l'a tuée en à peine deux mois. Leur fils a été expédié dans la famille de Lily à Chicago. Ils s'en sont tellement bien occupés qu'il a jamais vu son troisième anniversaire. Tuberculose.

Et moi j'ai rien pu faire, vu que j'étais en petits bouts à l'hôpital et que j'y suis resté... douze mois.

Ben quoi, vous croyiez quand même pas que Voldemort était allé voir Peter le premier ?

Une fois sur pied, j'ai engagé un détective privé pour fouiner un peu, vu que la police allait jamais s'en prendre à la mafia. Il me faut quelqu'un à blâmer, je suis comme ça, moi, et Voldemort s'était pris un couteau entre les côtes deux mois auparavant après avoir froissé un sénateur. Peter a été retrouvé noyé deux jours après la mort de James et Lily. Je veux un coupable. Je veux ma vengeance. J'ai rien d'autre.

Ca a pris un an de plus, mais je l'ai eu, mon coupable. Je me rappelle, le mec m'a fait venir à son bureau pile six mois après que j'ai reçu le télégramme qui m'annonçait la mort de Harry. J'étais une vraie loque. Pas que je sois beaucoup mieux maintenant, mais au moins j'ai pris le soleil.

Bref, le gars m'explique que Voldemort a pu nous trouver, Pete et moi, grâce à l'ami d'enfance de Lily. Severus Snape, il s'appelle. Un fils de Gallois, normal qu'il ait un pareil nom à la con. Il savait où ils étaient planqués, comme moi. Il a pas donné l'adresse, mais il a pointé du doigt où nous trouver, nous. Il bossait pour Voldemort depuis des mois déjà, il s'est probablement pas posé la question une seconde. Il a une formation d'apothicaire, il était utile, pour les poisons et les conneries comme ça. Je le connaissais en plus, et bien même. Il était avec nous à l'école et on a jamais pu s'encadrer tous les deux. James avait fini par faire un effort pour Lily, mais ça avait jamais été trop probant.

J'ai mon coupable. Maintenant y'a plus qu'à mettre la main dessus. Le détective m'a dit qu'il avait levé les voiles vite fait, à peu près au moment où la mère de James a passé l'arme à gauche. Il a fait ses valises et il est parti explorer le grand ouest. Alors du coup, moi aussi. Ca fait deux ans que je lui cours après, mais cette fois je le tiens. J'ai dû visiter cinquante bleds paumés, demander à des vieux sans dents s'ils avaient pas vu un grand maigre aux cheveux gras, me crever le cul dans des plaines, des déserts, des trains.

Je serais arrivé ici plus tôt si j'avais pas dû repartir dans l'est pour la lecture du testament de ma mère. Cette salope a le don de faire chier le monde même depuis son urne.

Enfin, ça servira à rien de me prendre le chou avec ça maintenant. J'ai de la marche à faire.

* * *

J'arrive enfin aux portes de la ville. Enfin, ville, c'est un grand mot. Il y a des boutiques, une église et une école de part et d'autre d'une rue centrale, trois ou quatre maisons qui se courent après et c'est tout. Si moi je m'étais enfui après avoir causé deux meurtres, j'aurais plutôt essayé de me planquer dans une foule. Si Snape est vraiment là, et je _sais_ qu'il y est, c'est qu'il est sacrément moins dégourdi que dans mes souvenirs.

Se cacher dans une ville de cent habitants, c'est comme se mettre un tournesol devant le visage et espérer qu'on prenne le reste de notre corps pour la tige, c'est très con.

Enfin, je vois un saloon. Vu le voisinage, j'imagine que ça fait hôtel aussi. Et bordel, mais ça c'est même pas la peine de préciser, et puis de toute façon je serais étonné qu'ils aient de la marchandise qui me convienne. Histoire d'être sûr de pas tomber dans un trou à rats où je me réveillerais à poil et soudain très pauvre (très important de le vérifier avant, ça, une leçon durement apprise), j'avise un vieux qui se trouve là. Il se balance dans un rocking-chair sur la véranda d'une épicerie, un vieux chat galeux sur les genoux et un air constipé sur le visage.

« Hé, le père ! Le saloon là, c'est du réglo ? »

Le vieux me regarde comme si j'étais un champignon plantaire et crache sur le sol. « Sûr, mon gars. Tant que tu paies, la Roz elle te traitera comme si que t'étais son propre rejeton. » C'est impressionnant comme le contenu de ce qu'il a dit est parfaitement neutre, limite amical, mais le ton sur lequel il l'a aboyé indique qu'il adorerait me tartiner de miel et me balancer dans une termitière.

J'aime pas les vieux.

Je hoche la tête et je repars. Une fois dans le saloon, je me fais immédiatement regarder de travers par trois péquenauds du coin. Je suis trop crevé pour en avoir quoi que ce soit à cirer, alors je m'approche directement du bar derrière lequel une espèce de barbu cradingue essuie un verre avec un torchon dont je voudrais même pas pour nettoyer mes bottes.

« Salut, l'ami, » dis-je en me posant sur un tabouret. C'est important de partir du bon pied avec les barmen. C'est eux qui savent tout ce qui se passe.

Il me fait un signe de tête.

« Vous loueriez pas une chambre à un voyageur fatigué, des fois ? »

Il rehoche la tête. « Faut voir ça avec la patronne, elle est occupée à l'étage mais elle en aura pas pour longtemps. » Ca, en langage de saloon, ça veut dire qu'elle a emmené un client qui paie bien dans un coin tranquille pour le laisser se vider les bourses. C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus courant.

« Je peux attendre. »

Sans rien me demander, le barman me pose un verre d'un truc ambré sous le nez.

« J'ai rien commandé. »

« C'est pour moi. T'as l'air d'en avoir besoin. » Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Je prends une gorgée. Ca ne m'informe pas plus sur ce que c'est, mais ça se laisse avaler.

Avant même que je n'aie vu le fond de mon verre (et ça vaut peut-être mieux, vu la tronche des autres ça m'aurait sûrement coupé la soif), la fameuse Roz débarque en trombe et en jupons, suivie d'une espèce d'énorme barbu encore plus hirsute que moi qui essaie de se faire petit et de gagner la sortie sans être vu. Loupé.

« Holà l'étranger ! » s'exclame la patronne en me voyant. « On vient se délasser ? »

« Le monsieur veut juste une chambre, » précise le barman en me jetant un regard acéré l'espace d'une seconde. Ils sont pas mariés, quand même ?

« Pour sûr, il m'a l'air fourbu, » répond-elle avec un hochement de tête et un claquement de langue devant mon état lamentable. « Je m'en va lui préparer la 4. Abe, demande donc à Dobby de faire monter une bassine d'eau tant qu'on y est. Une bonne trempette, y'a que ça de vrai, je l'ai toujours dit. »

Puis elle repart, sans m'avoir jamais parlé directement mais en me laissant l'impression d'un petit cyclone. Elle a de l'énergie, faut pas lui retirer ça. Les filles de la campagne sont souvent comme ça, à ce qu'on dit. Non pas que j'y connaisse grand-chose, que ce soit en filles ou en campagne.

En tout cas elle a raison sur un point. Un bon bain, y'a que ça de vrai. Snape peut attendre que je ne sente plus le cadavre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, j'ai pris un vrai repas, je suis propre et j'ai dormi sur un matelas. Pour un peu, je pourrais mourir heureux. Sauf que Snape m'attend toujours, là, quelque part dans cette ville, à moins de cent mètres de moi peut-être. Je le sais et ça me rend dingue. Il pourrait même rentrer dans le bar, là tout de suite, si les femmes ou la boisson étaient son truc. Aux souvenirs que j'en garde, c'est pas le cas. Ce qui est malheureux, ça m'aurait fait gagner du temps.

Bon, étape numéro un : trouver l'oiseau. Je sais déjà comment faire. Etape numéro deux, décider quoi en faire exactement. Je ne peux pas raisonnablement rentrer chez lui, dégainer, l'abattre et repartir les mains dans les poches. C'est tentant, mais ça n'est pas comme ça qu'on s'y prend. Et étape numéro trois, décider de ce que je fais après ça, à condition que je sois toujours vivant. Ce qui n'est pas certain. C'est un teigneux, le Snape, et à l'école il était sacrément méchant en cours de disciplines militaires. Vu qu'une bonne partie d'entre nous se faisaient expédier à West Point par papa et maman une fois majeurs, l'école jugeait bon de nous apprendre deux-trois trucs. Le tir, notamment. Je suis bon, mais Snape l'était tout autant.

Ca fait rien, j'ai jamais vraiment prévu d'en repartir debout, de toute façon. Et tant qu'à faire de crever, autant faire ça avec un gros bang.

Bon, autant commencer par le début, ça au moins je sais déjà comment m'y prendre. Le point commun entre la ville et la frontière, c'est que les habitants vont toujours chez le coiffeur pour papoter. Et il y a un barbier juste deux maisons plus bas.

J'en profite éhontément pour aller me faire beau, évidemment. Dans la longue liste des trucs que me reprochait ma chère mère, la vanité arrivait presque tout en haut. Ce qui explique que je prenne un plaisir pervers à aller me faire pomponner.

La clochette au-dessus de la porte de l'échoppe a à peine sonné qu'une espèce de nabot avec les cheveux tout debout sur le crâne et blancs comme neige me fonce droit dessus. J'ai même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il est déjà en train de me secouer la main comme s'il essayait de la décrocher.

« Vous devez être le monsieur qui est arrivé hier ! Bienvenue chez Flitwick, soins capillaires, je suis Filius Flitwick, et là derrière le comptoir c'est mon épouse, Minerva, » Il m'indique une grande femme, maigre, sèche et silencieuse qui me rappelle furieusement ma tutrice de latin. « Ca n'est pas tous les jours que l'on a des étrangers dans le coin, vous allez rester j'espère ? Oh, mais je manque à tous mes devoir, prenez un siège, allez-y ! Ce sera quoi, une petite coupe ? Un rasage ? Un massage délassant du visage peut-être ? »

Et il continue comme ça, encore et encore, sans jamais reprendre son souffle. Foutredieu, il a du souffle pour un nain. Je demande juste à me faire couper les cheveux. Je me rase toujours moi-même. On a beau avoir l'habitude, c'est pas plus facile de laisser quelqu'un s'approcher de votre visage avec un coupe-chou. Je laisse Flitwick m'enrouler dans une espèce de drap pour éviter de me retrouver avec des cheveux plein le cou, et j'écoute d'une oreille ses papotages en poussant un petit « Hum hum » à chaque fois qu'il marque une pause.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans le coin ? »

Aah, pas trop tôt. « Je suis venu rendre visite à un ami d'enfance. » Ton détaché, l'air de rien. Cool cool.

« Oh, vraiment ? Un monsieur de la ville comme vous » Et comment il sait ça lui ? Y a marqué aristo sur mon front, ou quoi ? « On s'étonne qu'il connaisse du monde par ici. Ce serait indiscret de vous demander qui ? »

« Severus Snape. Un grand brun, maigrichon, fâché avec les coiffeurs. »

Je vois son visage s'éclairer dans le miroir. « Oooh, mais bien sûr ! » Mon cœur se met à cogner comme un damné, et je me force à ne rien laisse transparaître. « Oui, tout le monde le connaît ici, c'est notre apothicaire. Avant qu'il ne s'installe, on était obligé d'aller voir les sauvages pour se faire soigner. Il nous a rendu un bien grand service, ça oui. Même s'il ne visite jamais mon échoppe, je vais souvent à la sienne. »

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais les mots restent coincés. Je m'éclaircit la gorge et réessaye. « Et elle est où, cette échoppe ? » Voilà. C'est sorti juste un tout petit peu rauque.

« A la sortie de la ville, c'est la dernière maison avant le désert. Il tient à sa tranquillité, ça oui. Vous voulez un verre d'eau ? »

Je me retourne vers le petit homme et lui adresse un sourire. A en juger par sa tête, je dois être légèrement effrayant. Je m'en fous. Je le tiens. Enfin, je le tiens.

« Volontiers. »

* * *

J'ai laissé passer 24 heures avant d'y aller. Je ne suis pas très sûr du pourquoi. Oh, évidemment, j'ai vérifié les revolvers de mon père, je les ai nettoyés, j'ai graissé les holsters. Ça avait besoin d'être fait. Mais ça n'a pas pris si longtemps que ça.

Peut-être que j'ai peur, et que je ne m'en rends pas compte. Ou peut-être que je suis juste nerveux. Ca se comprend, après tout je pourrais mourir dans une heure. J'ai toujours cru que le moment venu je me sentirais plus heureux, d'une manière bizarrement sauvage. Mais j'ai juste le trac.

Je suis devant la porte. Ca fait bien cinq minutes que je suis planté là, sans bouger. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui m'en empêche.

Une espèce de matrone irlandaise flanquée d'une volée de marmots roux-carotte me pousse du coude pour passer et rentre dans la boutique. Je crois l'entendre marmonner quelque chose à propos de la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui et des manières qui se perdent, et je sens une bouffée de rire hystérique me monter dans la gorge. Seigneur, je suis dans la merde.

Oh, et puis après tout je m'y suis mis tout seul, hein. Je grimpe les deux marches du perron et je pousse la porte. Une petite clochette me lance un bonjour cristallin depuis l'arrière-boutique, et j'ai toutes les peines du monde à réprimer une grimace.

A l'intérieur l'air est frais, légèrement humide. Il y a une odeur de mousse et de désinfectant, des étagères mal éclairées abritent de toutes parts de grands pots de verre remplis de poudres, d'huiles et de feuilles séchées. Pour un peu, ça ressemblerait à n'importe quelle boutique d'apothicaire. A vrai dire, il n'y même qu'un seul détail qui me semble digne de retenir mon attention : l'homme derrière le comptoir.

Grand, brun, maigre. Il n'a pas changé. Quelque part, ça me choque. Pourquoi est-ce que moi je devrais avoir vieilli de vingt ans en seulement cinq et pas lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais porter sur mon visage les marques de mon passé et pas lui ? Je me serais attendu à ressentir une vague de fureur, mais je suis juste triste, et fatigué. Je lui ai couru après tellement longtemps que mon but n'est même plus de me venger mais d'en finir. Je le comprends, maintenant.

Il est penché sur une espèce de registre alors qu'il tend sans un mot un sac de papier brun à la matrone-carotte dont les enfants observent avec fascination un crapaud buffle plongé dans une bouteille de formol. Il dit ensuite quelque chose, sa voix est trop basse pour que je saisisse le détail, et la femme lui remet une poignée de pièces. Puis elle tourne les talons et quitte la boutique, non sans attraper une paire de petits garçons par les oreilles pour avoir essayé de retirer le bouchon de la bouteille dans son dos.

Snape range la monnaie dans la caisse et retourne à son registre. Il est toujours aussi pâle, même après des années passées à vivre à la frontière du désert. Toujours aussi aimable, également, à en juger par sa relation avec la clientèle. Le silence s'installe.

« Je t'attendais plus tôt que ça, » dit-il enfin. Sa voix non plus n'a pas changé. Basse, capable de porter sans effort. Sombre. Il y a encore quelques années, cette voix était capable de me faire cogner le coeur dans la poitrine à toute berzingue. Évidemment, il ne l'a jamais su, et c'est certainement pas maintenant que je vais éclairer sa lanterne.

L'espace d'une seconde, je m'autorise à me demander ce qui serait arrivé, si je lui avait parlé à l'époque. Puis j'écrabouille férocement cette pensée. C'est le genre de trucs qui peut rendre un homme fou, ça.

« J'ai été retardé en route. » Maintenant que je suis face à lui, l'évidence m'apparaît. Je suis un con. Je me suis lancé dans une croisade suicidaire alors que j'étais aux trois quarts fou de chagrin. J'ai couru après un coupable que je me suis désigné moi-même à travers monts et vallées, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour aller chercher un pauvre mec trop amer pour être heureux et trop habitué pour se rendre compte que le bonheur n'est pas l'absence de malheur.

Par moments je me donne envie de gerber. Et pourtant je sais que j'irai jusqu'au bout quand même. Même si ça ne sert à rien, même si ça gâche des vie, je le ferai. Je n'ai aucune autre raison de me tenir debout.

« J'imagine que tu vas vouloir régler ça dehors ? » me demande t-il, une expression totalement illisible sur le visage.

« Je pensais plutôt faire ça au coucher du soleil. Dans les règles. » L'espace d'une seconde, il a presque l'air amusé.

« Évidemment. Je t'offre un verre ? »

La réponse sort de ma bouche sans consulter mon cerveau. « Je dis pas non. » J'ai l'impression d'être un de ces automates qu'ils montrent dans les foires : je parle, je bouge, mais sans aucune volonté. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, bordel ?

Il part dans l'arrière-boutique et revient avec deux verres et une bouteille de Bourbon qui, rien qu'à la couleur, doit valoir une fortune. Il pose le tout sur le comptoir et sert deux solides doses. Nous buvons longuement en silence. Au bout d'un moment, je me sens une envie ridicule de me dandiner sur place, alors j'engage la conversation.

« C'était qui, la Mère l'Oie ? »

Il prend une gorgée sereinement. Pour un peu on se croirait à un cocktail. C'est vraiment pas comme ça que j'avais imaginé que ça se passerait, je peux vous le dire.

« Molly Weasley, femme du pasteur et pourvoyeuse officielle de la prochaine génération d'habitants de ce trou. Elle est venue récupérer de l'écorce de saule à mâcher. » Je hausse les sourcils. « Ca t'étonnera peut-être, mais on ne trouve pas de poudre dentaire dans le coin, et encore moins de pâte. »

« Oh. Évidemment. » Seigneur, ce que je peux me sentir con. « Les affaires, ça tourne ? »

« J'ai le monopole sur quatre-vingt kilomètres. Je m'en sors, » répond t-il avec un regard légèrement dédaigneux. Ca ressemble plus au Snape dont je me souviens, et je me sens tout de suite plus à l'aise.

« J'imagine que tu n'es resté en contact avec personne ? »

« Non. » La réponse est sèche, définitive. Peut-être un peu blessée, aussi.

« Moi non plus. » Il tourne vers moi un regard étonné. « Il n'y a plus personne. »

« Même pas Lupin ? »

« Non. Il est mort il y a trois ans, pendant les émeutes contre les enrôlements forcés à New York. Ce pauvre crétin n'était même pas émeutier, il s'est juste retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Comme d'habitude. Une balle dans la gorge. »

Étonnamment, Snape baisse les yeux et secoue la tête. Il n'a jamais aimé Remus, et pourtant l'espace d'un instant il a presque l'air triste. « Ca me surprend moins que ça devrait. » Le silence retombe.

Il se passe près d'une demi-heure avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole, et c'est seulement pour saluer un client qui vient d'entrer. Un vieil homme avec une barbe de Père Noël, une chemise bleu vif assez improbable et une étoile de métal épinglée au revers.

Snape lui adresse un signe de tête. « Sheriff Dumbledore. »

« Ah, jeune Snape ! Vous reste t-il de cet onguent pour les cors ? » Il ne répond pas, et part directement dans la pièce de derrière chercher la commande. Dumbledore se tourne vers moi avec un sourire bienveillant. « Alors c'est vous, ce nouveau jeune homme. » Je hoche la tête. « Vous avez fait une forte impression sur Flitwick, il n'a que vous à la bouche depuis hier. Sans parler des filles du vieux Patil. Elles ont l'air de vous trouver très à leur goût. »

Je reste interdit un instant. « Je ne suis pas très sûr de savoir de qui vous parlez, mais merci. »

Le vieil homme éclate d'un rire profond et me met une solide claque sur l'épaule. Je suis sauvé de la tâche complexe qui consiste à trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à répondre à ça par le retour de Snape.

« Vous vous rappelez comment s'en servir. » Ce n'est pas une question, mais le sheriff répond tout de même.

« Bien entendu, mon garçon. Vous me mettez ça sur l'ardoise ? » Snape fait oui de la tête. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne fait pas crédit à tout le monde. Dumbledore se retourne pour partir, mais s'arrête sur le pas de la porte. « Tâchez de faire ça là où personne ne prendra de balle perdue, voulez-vous ? » Puis la porte se referme dans un tintement.

Je tourne un regard incrédule vers Snape.

« J'ai arrêté d'essayer de comprendre comment il fait il y a longtemps, » répond t-il simplement. Puis, d'un ton dégagé : « J'imagine que tu as amené tes propres armes ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu serais prêt à m'en prêter ? » Le ton est sarcastique, mais je suis curieux de l'entendre répondre. Il hausse les épaules.

« Je préférerais être sûr que tu es équipé correctement, et Borgin est un vrai marchand de tapis. »

« Borgin ? »

« L'armurier. »

« Ah. J'ai mes propres colts. Je les ai trimballé sur mille kilomètres, autant m'en servir. »

« Bien. Tu l'as dit toi-même, il faut faire ça dans les règles. »

Je le regarde longuement. Peut-être bien qu'il a changé, tous comptes faits. Mais d'un autre côté, il a toujours eu un sens de la morale bizarrement développé. A l'école, c'était le genre de type qui considérait que même si balancer une limace dans le col de quelqu'un étant amusant, le quelqu'un en question avait quasiment le devoir de se venger, que lui-même soit à la place du farceur ou de la victime. Ça a souvent donné des résultats assez moches.

« Au coucher du soleil alors ? »

« Évidemment. Il y a un grand espace dégagé juste à l'entrée de la ville. »

« Je l'ai vu en arrivant. »

Il y a un instant de silence pendant qu'il remballe ses verres. « A ce soir alors. »

Je hoche la tête, j'ai la bouche complètement sèche. Puis je tourne le dos et je pars. Lorsque j'entends la cloche sonner derrière moi, je dois me retenir de jeter un regard par-dessus mon épaule.

* * *

Le soir est là. Le soleil est en train de se coucher, une grosse boule orange qui me brûle les yeux en disparaissant derrière les montagnes. Les revolvers sont plaqués contre mes cuisses, à la fois trop lourds et rassurants. Les paumes de mes mains sont moites de sueur, et pourtant l'air est frais.

Je crois bien que je suis sur le point de mourir.

Ca me rend bien moins triste que ça devrait.

Snape était déjà là quand je suis arrivé. On ne s'est rien dit. Le vieux que j'ai vu en entrant dans la ville m'a demandé ma taille et ma largeur d'épaules, pour le cercueil. Cet enfant de putain souriait de toutes ses dents. Dumbledore aussi est venu, et il a amené une espèce de grand roux dégingandé et à moitié chauve avec lui. C'est seulement quand il est venu me demander si je voulais me confesser que j'ai compris que c'était le pasteur.

J'ai refusé, et il a été demander à Snape ensuite. J'étais trop loin pour entendre, mais de toute évidence il l'a envoyé chier.

Il ne reste plus qu'un minuscule morceau de soleil au-dessus de l'horizon. Je me force à respirer à fond, calmement, régulièrement. J'arrive à sentir le sang cogner dans ma gorge, juste contre ma pomme d'Adam. Il est temps.

Snape est placé face à moi, à trente pas de distance. Le soleil disparaît derrière les montagnes, et soudain il semble faire beaucoup plus froid. La voix de Dumbledore s'élève. Il compte à rebours.

Cinq.

Mes mains sont posées sur les crosses. Je n'ai plus tiré depuis des mois. J'aurais dû m'entraîner mais je me trouvais toujours de bonne raisons pour ne pas le faire.

Quatre.

Snape a le visage complètement fermé. Je me demande à quoi il pense ?

Trois.

Moi je pense à James, à Lily, à Harry. Je me rends compte que je me mens depuis des années. Ce n'est pas pour eux que je fais ça.

Deux.

C'est pour moi. Uniquement pour moi. Et ce n'est que maintenant que j'ai le courage de m'en rendre compte.

Un.

Je me demande si ma mère arrivera à m'aimer, dans l'au-delà. Je crois que j'aimerais bien ça.

Zero.

Mes mains agissent sans même que je m'en rende compte, et deux déflagrations font trembler l'air du soir et bourdonner mes oreilles. Je sens une vive douleur au milieu de la poitrine. Un tout petit point, rien qu'une seconde, puis plus rien.

Je vois la tête de Snape partir brutalement vers l'arrière, comme au ralenti. Il reste comme suspendu un instant, puis s'écroule. Je baisse les yeux sur mon torse. Il y a un petit trou dans ma chemise, et un filet de sang vient la tacher. Je ne me rends compte que mes genoux ont lâché que parce que le sol est soudain beaucoup plus près qu'il ne devrait. Je me laisse tomber sur les fesses, puis sur le dos. Je n'ai pas mal. Je me sens juste fatigué.

Le ciel au-dessus de moi a des teintes violettes. J'entends une voix d'homme au loin, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit. De toute façon ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je me sens bien. Un visage barbu et buriné par les années se place au-dessus du mien. Les lèvres bougent mais je n'entends pas. Je voudrais qu'il parte, j'ai envie de regarder encore un peu le ciel.

Le visage se retire avec une expression de chagrin intense. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Il n'y rien de triste. La lune est même déjà levée.

Je pousse un soupir de bien-être.

Je ferme les yeux.

Je ne les rouvre pas.


End file.
